comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chromedome (Earth-7045)
Chromedome is, for the most part, a comparatively quiet academic. Except when faced with absurb levels of idiocy, in which case his anger boils over. Originally a number-cruncher at Cybertron's Institute for Higher Programming working on ways to improve the processing power of the Transformers' computerized minds, Chromedome found himself forcibly dragged into the Great War when a Decepticon attack destroyed the facility. Chromedome put his work to use programming Autobots so they could outsmart their Decepticon foes, but alas, only wound up fostering an intellectual arms race of sorts, in which both sides competed to repurpose the newest advances in programming into military advantages. Ground down over the years by this inevitability, Chromedome has come to accept that war with the Decepticons cannot be prevented—but only won. Well-versed in the mechanisms of the Cybertronian mind, Chromedome has been known to specialize in mnemosurgery, the science of manipulating the Transformer brain and the memories within. Chromedome has become binary bonded to the egotistical Nebulan Stylor, who is more concerned with the finer things in life than intellectual or military pursuits. As such, the two occasionally clash, with Chromedome trying to get Stylor to be a little less superficial, and Stylor trying to bring out Chromedome's more social side, but generally speaking, they get along quite well despite their differences. History to be added Powers & Abilities Chromedome= |-| Science Corps= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Car alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Genius-Level Intelligence' *'Expert Driver' *'Expert Programmer & Mnemosurgeon' *'Skilled Combatant' *'Expert Sharpshooter' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *His anger issues can lead him to slip up, whether in personal matters or on the field. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Car alternate mode *''Steelhaven'' *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Laser rifles' Trivia *Chromedome's personality is a mix of his original toy bio and his characterization in the Transformers: Headmasters anime (the hotheaded hero). *The dichotomy between the main Autobot Headmasters is the reverse of Transformers: Headmasters. Here, Chromedome, when calm, serves as a voice of reason among the crew while also acting as a mediator for Brainstorm's eccentric personality. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Iacon (Earth-7045) Category:Good Characters Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Males Category:Red Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Yellow Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Constructed Cold Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Science Corps members (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots (Earth-7045) Category:Steelhaven crew members (Earth-7045) Category:Headmasters (Earth-7045) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Geniuses Category:Driving Category:Medicine Category:Expert Combatant Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Gun Wielders Category:Casual class (Earth-7045) Category:High Body Count Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Chromedome